The present disclosure generally relates to control of recording of any type of interactions, and more specifically to fault-tolerant recording of calls.
Fault-tolerant storage techniques are known in the art, where redundant or multiple-parallel recordings are used to avoid loss of data in case of a failure that affect the control and recording. For example, using RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) to equipment.
Contemporary systems for recording telephonic calls using redundant storage are commonplace, such as ZOOM CallREC (ZOOM International s.r.o., Czech Republic), Impact 360 (Verint Systems Inc.) or Oreka (OrecX LLC).